Wish Upon A Star
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: There's nothing Gohan wishes more than his father's return home, but what happens when his wish comes true and the guilt from the Cell Games resurfaces .:Father Son sappiness:.


Yay! I'm back with a new fic! I know! I know! I should be updating my other fics.

Sirea: You got that right!

Aerith: Hey give me a break I've had exams all week!

Anyway, this fic is centered mainly around Gohan and Goku a while after the Cell Games, so enjoy!

Oh and Merry Christmas to you all (hands out Gohan plushies)

**Wish upon a Star**

All of West City were happily celebrating. Some were buying last minutes presents, some collecting friends and family from the airport, others just sitting at home enjoying the celebrations from the glow of a blazing fire.

The entire city was covered in Christmas decorations and bright lights, but none were brighter than the flaring lights that came from The Capsule Corporation were the residents and their guests were having a party.

The Z senshi were all sitting around a brightly decorated room, talking about all of the times they had and what they would be doing in times to come.

A single boy stared over at his mother who was talking with the self acclaimed genius Bulma and then over at his little brother who was playing with Trunks in the corner under the watchful gaze of Vegeta, who prefered not to join in with the Christmas festivites.

He smiled slightly at them before heading out of the large building. He found himself outside in the garden which was currently curled up under the protection of a blanket of snow.

Gohan took a seat on one of the nearby benches after wiping the crisp white snow from it.

He watched the stars twinkle high above him, mesmorised by the their beauty. He frowned when he heard the sound of muffled laughter from inside the building.

He wanted more then anything to join in with the cheerful people in laughter and the joys this holiday brought, but he couldn't get rid of the guilt of his battle with Cell. He didn't feel like he deserved to ever have any fun ever again.

He sighed as he spotted a single snowflake fall from the sky and flutter softly to the ground followed by numerous more.

A single silver tear cascaded down his cheek onto the bench. It was his fault that his father wasn't here with them. It was his fault that his brother would never get to know his dad. It was his fault his mother cried herself to sleep at night. If he hadn't let his foolish pride get the better of him then perhaps his father would be alive to celebrate the season with them.

The stars continued to glisten in the sky as the snowflakes fell slightly heavier upon the demi saiyan. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a single star skimming across the sky.

People say if you seen a shooting star you should make a wish. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "I wish my dad was here."

Opening his eyes he scanned the area in hope that he would see his fathers smiling face and hear the joyous laughter from times past, but to his dismay he found that he was still alone in the snow. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint voices of his friends and family and the wind howling around his shivering body.

"I miss you dad," he whispered to himself as he dropped his head and stared at the ground, a few more tears falling from his eyes onto the pure snow.

"Gohan?" Gohan's head shot up upon hearing his mentor calling his name, he forced a smile on his face hoping Piccolo would fall for it, but he didn't.

Piccolo frowned at Gohan's attempt to conceal his emotions. "Don't you think I know you a little better than that?"

Gohan's raised his eyebrow and dropped the mask he placed upon his face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asked in an emotionless voice though Gohan could feel the concern behind it.

"I just miss dad," he said with a frown his gaze returning to the ground.

Piccolo sighed and placed a hand on his student's shoulder. The Namekian still wasn't used to consoling someone in greif. He tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sure he misses you too Gohan," he placed a smile upon his face, as he let go of the saiyan hybrids shoulder and walked to the door, "Are you coming inside?"

"In a minute, Piccolo. I just want to be alone for a while."

Piccolo nodded in recognition and rejoined the others in the Capsule Corporation.

Gohan smiled slightly at his mentor before resuming his previous activity, star gazing, that is until a new yet familiar voice.

"He's right Gohan," a voice whispered from in front of him. His head shot up as he got to his feet and began searching the area for whoever spoke to him.

"Who said that?" Gohan asked, the person chuckled softly before the person appeared before him, it was his father.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock as Goku walked towards him. Gohan felt his legs about to give way beneath him but he fought to keep himself standing.

Goku grinned at the boy before sitting down on the bench and motioning his son to do the same.

Gohan slowly sat down beside his father, the shock was replaced with pure joy for a breif moment before melting into an emotion that was all too common to him, guilt.

Goku seen this and frowned, "What's the matter son?"

Gohan's eyes welled up with tears as he turned his head away in shame. He mumbled softly, mostly to himself, "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why would you be sorry?" Goku asked tilting his head in confusion.

"If I hadn't have let myself get carried away by my power, you wouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself to save the planet."

The full blooded saiyan smiled at his son and pulled him into a warm hug. Gohan smiled slightly as he buried his head in father's chest, listening intently to his steady breathing and feeling his chest rise and sink rhythmically in an attmept to show his mind his father was really here.

"Gohan, remember I had the chance to come back but I refused because I knew that I would be a bigger threat to the planet than even Cell. All of these villains became threatened the planet because of me. If I'm not here then, then I won't put the planet at any risk, understand?" he explained to Gohan who nodded slowly to him.

"I'll still miss you dad," he spoke raising his head up, still clinging to his father in fear that he would leave again if he let go. Goku smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"And I'll miss you too son."

The two stayed like that for the longest time before Gohan finally fell asleep in his father's arms. Goku smiled slightly as he began to silently fade from view, whispering a final few words, before he vanished completely, "I love you son."

* * *

Gohan woke up with a jolt as he scanned around the frozen garden for his father, but to his dismay he found himself alone. 

_Was it all just a dream?_ he thought to himself. His question was answered as he looked at the ground. His and Piccolo's footprints had vanished under a new blanket of snow but another set was imprinted in the ground. They began just in front of the bench and extended as far as it.

His wish came true he had his father back, even though it was for just a little while.

Not wanting to disturb the arrangement of his fathers final steps on Earth, he hovered the few feet towards the door turning the handle and entering.

Before he closed the door he gazed at the sky, a smile crossing his features as he whispered a silent thank you to the heavens for the gift he had recieved.

* * *

An angel sat in the heavens gazing over the small blue planet known as Earth. The angel smiled before extending his silver wings and flying away, but he would always be close enough to guard over his family and friends until they would meet again.

* * *

Aerith: That was kinda sappy but I think it was cute 

Sirea: Yeah, now are you gonna update your other fics?

Aerith: You never quit do you?

Sirea: (thinks) No! Now are you gonna update your other stories?

Aerith: I will if you SHUT UP!!!! (knocks Sirea out with diamond mallet) Anyway I'll update sooner now that Sirea's stopped bugging me but if you review I'll get them updated faster. So REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
